Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Cyan's Beginning
by supermatthewbros2010
Summary: After Mudkip is qualified to become a Rescue Team Official, he finds an Bulbasaur suffering from amnesia and joins his rescue team; Team Cyan. The story is based off of the original Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games but with a few new twists and changes.
1. Searching for a Partner

"Well you do qualify." The instructor says. "Except there is only one issue that we must discuss."

"An issue? You just said that I was qualified." The Mudkip says baffled.

"You didn't hear? A new law was recently passed yesterday for rescue team officials both new like yourself and those who have been on duty for years. It was stated that one needs a partner or a subordinate if he or she wants to still be on duty." The instructor informs.

The Mudkip stares down at the birch desk, where the Sneasel resides on the opposite side.

Mudkip, now growing worried asks "So does that mean I...don't qualify?"

"If you don't find someone who will after sunset, then yes." The instructor says. The Sneasel felt sympathetic towards Mudkip.

He begins to think about the Mudkip's first day in the academy and the potential he saw in him. The ambition, the greatness that he saw in this amphibian; unlike any other of his students. He taught him how to survive in Mystery Dungeons, helped him study for exams, and eventually befriended him.

Mudkip has worked very hard to get where he is today. The Sneasel thought to himself.

He saw the Mudkip's face while it looked at the desk. Woe and worry was what he saw. It looked like he was even trying to hold back tears.

"But since I care for you and see potential, I will give you 24 hours. Are you sure that will be enough time to find someone?" The Sneasel asked Mudkip.

His feeling of worry became less after hearing that. "Yeah. Yeah definitely." The Mudkip said, happy and beginning to grow exicted. "I know this is a ridiclous thought but, do you want to be my partner?"

"I wish I could Mudkip. I really do but I'm too busy in this acamedy and there's not really much time to leave because of all the students I need to teach. Can you forgive me?"

Mudkip sighs "Sure." he says in dissapointment. "I better hurry. I only have until tomorrow morning to find a guy or a girl it doesn't matter. See you."

The Mudkip rushes out of Instructor Sneasel's office. He smiles, hoping that Mudkip could find a partner within these 24 hours.

After Mudkip rushes out of the acamedy, his ambitions higher than ever his stomach begins to growl.

"Think I'll have breakfast before I start searching."

"Are you really talking to yourself out loud, in a public place where someone could hear you?"

A Plusle and a Minun walk up behind Mudkip. These two have been bullying Mudkip throughout his year in the academy. The Plusle and Minun are brother and sister, twins both born in the countries new capital, Arcadus City. The two spent there entire lives rich and spoiled and think that they can get away with whatever they wanted. They chose Mudkip as there prime target, always humiliating him in every way possible they could without getting caught.

"You two again." Mudkip says. He looks at the two with such contempt. "I don't have time to deal with the both of you."

Mudkip fastly walks away from them.

"Good luck not finding a partner." The Minun said. Her voice, so cute yet so mean at the same time. Her and her brother, sneering at the Mudkip.

Mudkip stops walking, having that urge to turn around and talk back at them. But that is what they wanted, they wanted to enrage him. But he won't fall for it this time, he is too determined to find a subordinate.

Mudkip proceeds to walk away from them, away from the acamedy, and on his way home.

Twenty minutes have gone by since Mudkip has left the academy. His home is not far from the acamedy and resides on a plains, next to a crystal clear pond.

He sees a hut made of sandstone, it's roof and doors made from oak wood, and windows at the upper left and right corners of the house.

"Home sweet home." Mudkip said to himself, as he proceeds to walk towards the hut.

He opens the door and yells out "Hey mom, dad I'm home!"

A Marshtomp wearing a pink apron made from the wool of a Mareep enters a hall and greets her son.

"Hey honey, how did it go?" The Marshtomp said in a kind, sweet voice.

"It went fine." Mudkip said, a little nervously. "All I have to do is a find a partner within 24 hours and it's set."

"Okay I'm glad. I made you breakfast. It's in the kitchen." Said Mudkip's mother.

"Thank you." Mudkip says, happy to finally getting a bite to eat. "You seen dad?" He asked.

"He's out at the Square, getting groceries." The Marshtomp says.

Mudkip enters the kitchen and sees that his mom has made him eggs and wheat. Mudkip eats his breakfast, thanks his mother and gets ready to head out the door.

"Where are you going sweety?" His mother asks.

"To Pok mon Square mom, to find a recruit." Mudkip says, before heading out the door and heading to the square.

It takes Mudkip three minutes to arrive at Pok mon Square. It's very close to his home, compared to the acamedy this was nothing. After taking a stroll through a peaceful forest, he sees a two small huts for sale. He takes a right, into town and runs into his father.

"Hey son." His father says in a friendly tone.

"I'll be back home in a few. I'm searching for a recruit." Mudkip says to his dad.

"Sure thing. Hey how about Krabby legs for lunch?" The Marshtomp says.

"Okay." Mudkip says, before heading deeper into town to search for more recruits.

Just as he is searching he sees a rescue team heading out for there mission, which makes him strive for greatness even more. He continues searching, asking the denizens of the square if he wanted him or her to join his future rescue team but to no avail. He kept searching for two hours non-stop everyone saying no. The Mudkip grew dissapointed.

I need guidance Mudkip thought to himself. I'll speak to the town Elder.

Mudkip heads over to the pond to speak with Elder Whiscash.

"Oh hello child. Need help with something?" He said in a calm tone.

"Well yes I do actually. You see I've recently graduated from the Rescue Team Training Academy and I'm looking for a new recruit to join my team and I haven't found someone yet. Do you have any tips for me?" The Mudkip gazed at the Whishcash, desperate for guidance.

"I guess I have one. Truth be told, I'm not that experienced when it comes to helping those look for a recruit but I'd say be charismatic." The Whiscash said confused and unsure by his answer.

"Charisma I could try that." Mudkip says to Whiscash.

"Like you have any." A familiar voice was heard behind Mudkip. It was Plusle and that bratty sister of his, Minun.

"You two again. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Mudkip asked, becoming irritated by the sight of them.

"I'll say it flat out. There is not a chance in hell that you'll be able to find a recruit." Plusle says, urging Mudkip to cry.

"Not a chance." Minun agrees with her brother. "You should just kill yourself." Minun, finally pushing Mudkip to the brink of crying.

"S-shut up!" Mudkip said. His eyes began to grow puffy, tears are beginning to form.

Mudkip runs past the two spoiled Pok mon and runs straight back to his home, crying and trying not to sob.

He finally sees his home and proceeds to run for it.

Suddenly this strange, omnious purple light appears above Mudkip. His crying stops and he looks up with high curiousity.

What is that? Mudkip thought to himself.

The purple light fades away, revealing a creature with bluish green skin with dark patches and a bulb on it's back. The Bulbasaur falls and lands on his stomach in front of Mudkip. Mudkip is shocked by this Bulbasaur's abrupt appearance. He takes a closer inspection on him and sees that he is unconcious and has a bruise on the right side of his head.

Suddenly the Bulbasaur wakes up in shock. He looks around at his enviorment.

Mudkip, worried about the Bulbasaur asks "Are you okay?"

The Bulbasaur quickly looks at Mudkip. All that Mudkip could see was confusion and fear. The Bulbasaur passed out again.

"Oh my god. Got to get you home." Mudkip says to the unconcious Pok mon.


	2. Amnesiac Bulbasaur

"I think he's waiting up." Mudkip says to his mother and father.

The Bulbasaur could barely hear what the Mudkip said. He opens his eyes; everything in his field of vision was blurred. He kept looking at the three, until he could see them clearly.

He hears the voice of an adult male "Hey uh...you okay boy?" he heard.

The Bulbasaur struggled to process words, so he is only able to say "Uh?"; confused and hardly able to understand what was going on around him.

"Give him a couple minutes. I'll make him a bite to eat, in case he starts functioning again." Mudkip's mother said; proceeding to head downstairs to make him a meal.

The Bulbasaur begins observing his environment, his field of vision still blurred.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." The Mudkip assured to Bulbasaur; in a peaceful tone in hopes to comfort the creature.

The Bulbasur wanted to say something, but he was still too fatigued. A pain began pulsating throughout his head; his eyes squeezed shut, trying to tolerate the pain.

"Your head must be killing you." The Mudkip said to Bulbasaur. "Where did you get that bruise?" Mudkip asked him; his curiousity aroused.

The Bulbasaur opened his eyes widely; unable to even to answer his question. He has no memories of what happened prior to him waking up in the home of complete strangers. He shakes his head, wishing that he had an answer to give to the Mudkip.

The Bulbasaur with all his might; gets up on his four feet, but quickly collapses back onto the bed. The Bulbasaur begins panting; the pain surging through his head now surges throughout his body. He is able to tolerate the pain very well.

"I think it's better off if we take him to the hospital son. He has a head truama of some sort." The Marshstomp said to his son.

"No!" The Mudkip snapped at his father. Shocked by outbursting at his father, he says "Sorry dad."

"I'll go check with our neighbor, Pidgeot and see if he'll take him to the hospital." Mudkip's father says. "I don't see him recovering without medical attention."

Mudkip's mother returns with a wrap, filled with Miltank beef and places the meal next to the bed on a stool. The Bulbasaur looks at the wrap.

"You need help with that?" said Mudkip's mother.

Bulbasaur shakes his head; denying help from the Marshtomp in the apron. A vine comes out of underneath the bud on Bulbasaur's back and it wraps around the wrap. He carries it over to his mouth and takes a bite on the wrap.

"Food." he thought to himself. He felt like that he hasn't eaten in days. He probably didn't. He mauls the wrap without even tasting it.

"You must have been starving." The mother said to the Bulbasaur.

"I think I was." The Bulbasaur says, finally regaining his ability to speak.

Suprised, the Mudkip shouted "You just talked!"

"Uh...yeah I did." The Bulbasaur said, sounding confused.

"How do you feel?" Mudkip asked Bulbasaur.

"Aside from the pain in my head, I'm good." The Bulbasaur said cheerfully to Mudkip. "You got any ice? This pain is throbbing."

Mudkip, acknowledging that Bulbasaur said something that sounded sexual says "I'm not gonna lampshade it."

Mudkip's father heads downstairs, into the ice reserve and grabs a couple hand fulls of ice and wraps them around a leaf. He returns upstairs and places it on the Bulbasaur's bruise.

"Thanks." Bulbasaur said generously to the Marshtomp.

He smiles and nods. "We'll get you patched up in a minute. That is if you need to head to the hospital."

"No thanks. I'm good." The Bulbasaur says, still sounding cheerful.

About three minutes later, the Bulbasaur was able to move around again; walking in circles without the least bit of fatigue.

"It's as if he was never hurt to begin with." The Marshtomp said to her husband.

"I don't know why, but I'm a fast healer...I think. Or maybe it was psychological. I don't really know." Bulbasaur says now feeling confused.

He begins to look up at the ceiling and contemplates, still holding the ice wrapped in leaves to his head.

"Admiring our ceiling?" The father of Mudkip says to Bulbasaur.

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Mudkip asked.

"About who I was." Bulbasaur says flat out.

"Wait you have amnesia?" Mudkip asked Bulbasaur in suprise.

"Yeah. I thought you knew already." Bulbasaur says, still gazing at the ceiling.

"I-I didn't." Mudkip says.

Bulbasaur turned his head to Mudkip and replied with "Well when you asked me about how I got this bump on my head, I replied with a no gesture thing; when you shake your head left and right. That's a no." The Bulbasaur becomes confused and says "Uh..."

"Sorry I didn't know you said no." Mudkip said.

"Heh heh. That's fine; completely alright with me." Bulbasaur's confused state subsides and his calm tone turns into a more serious one "Listen guys; thanks a lot for the hospitality. It really means a lot to me but I find out who I am. Where I came from; all that."

Bulbasaur completely forgot about wanting a bandage on his head and storms downstairs to exit the home. Mudkip's mother follows.

"Wait!" she says. "You wanted to have that bruise on your head patched up right?"

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot." Bulbasaur says, feeling a little silly for not remembering.

She goes into cupboard and retrieves a first aid kit. She walks up to Bulbasaur, opens the kit, and picks up a metal jar and a gauze. She places her long finger into the jar, and picks up this blue goo.

"This may hurt your head a little." She forewarns Bulbasaur.

She rubs the blue goo on Bulbasaur's head; where the bruise resides. It stung but he was able to endure the pain. She then sticks the gauze onto Bulbasaur's head.

"Thanks." Bulbasaur said. "Well I'm heading out. I hope to see you guys again."

The Bulbasaur opens the door, saying farewell to the Mudkip and his parents. As he left the door, Mudkip thought of something. He thought that this Bulbasaur may the one; the recruit that he has been looking for all day.

"Don't go yet!" Mudkip shouted out, but he was already out the door. Mudkip proceeds to run after him.

ONE HOUR EARLIER

After the Bulbasaur staring at Mudkip in a confused way and passing out, he needed to bring him to the house. Mudkip grabbed the Bulbasaur by his foot using his head fin and dragged him back to the house. His parents were shocked when he saw that he was dragging an unconcious Bulbasaur to there home.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. C-can you get him into my room. I found him like this." Mudkip said in ansgst.

"But shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" His mother said, not wanting this unconcious individual in there house.

"The nearest hospital is forty miles away." Mudkip said, growing worried that his parents would not allow that Bulbasaur in there home. "T-this Bulbasaur could be the one; my recruit." he said, trying to convince his parents to let the Bulbasaur stay. "Please." the Mudkip begged.

"Let him stay." Mudkip's father said to his mother.

The female Marshtomp reluctantly agreed.

Mudkip lets go the unconcious Bulbasaur. His father walks over to the Bulbasaur, picks him up, and heads upstairs to Mudkip's room. He places him on the bed-made of the wool of a Mareep and wrapped in the silk of a Spinarak.

PRESENT

Mudkip runs in front of Bulbasaur, causing him to stop.

"Hey buddy, I've got an offer for you. Want to hear about it?" Mudkip asked, exicted to finally ask somebody you will most likely say yes.

"Sure. Lay it on me." Bulbasaur says.

"How about you and I be...partners." Mudkip says; beginning to slur his words around in hopes to trick him into saying yes.

"For what?" The Bulbasaur asks in confusion.

"For you and I to start a rescue team. I've spent the last year at the Rescue Team Academy in hopes to save the lives of others who can't save themselves. I would tackle this alone, but they've just passed a new law saying that they're required to have a recruit or a partner. So you want to help me with my cause?" Mudkip said.

Bulbasaur breathes in his nose and out his mouth, making a decision.

"P-please?" Mudkip says; anticipating for an answer.

"Uh...sure I guess, if you want. I've got nothing else to do." The Bulbasaur has completely forgotten about his journey to find out who he really was.

"Thank you Bulbasaur! Thank you!" Mudkip said exicted and relieved. "I'd like you to meet somebody. But I got to talk to my parents first."

Mudkip quickly ran back to his parents house to tell them he was heading to the academy and quickly runs back outside to see that Bulbasaur was still standing there, looking at the ground in a dazed state. Mudkip runs up to him and pokes at his side to get his attention.

"Sorry for spacing out." Bulbasaur says; wondering why he is like this.

"That's all right. C'mon, we're heading to the academy." Mudkip says to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur not fully understanding what Mudkip means asks "Academy?"

Mudkip rolls his eyes, a little annoyed by Bulbasaur's question. "The Rescue Team Academy; you know the one I brought up in my question."

"Oh that academy. Sorry about that." Bulbasaur says; feeling a little embarassed by his dumb question.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip head to the University. The trip there still took an average twenty minutes to walk.

While on there way there Bulbasaur starts asking questions about what the academy was like and questions about he and Mudkip's future partnership. Mudkip told him about Mystery Dungeons: locations in the world that are constantly changing due to some event that happened thirty years ago. Bulbasaur wondered what this event was but Mudkip did not have the answer: no one had the answer for that matter.

So after twenty minutes they arrive at the Rescue Team Academy and head up the stairs, to Instructor Sneasel's office. They arrive outside his office. Bulbasaur, without thinking opens the door to the instructor's office. Mudkip stops him and he quickly shuts the door.

"Wait out here." Mudkip ordered Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur nods and takes a seat on a bench made of spruce planks.

Mudkip knocks on the door and here's a familiar voice; a voice he has been accustomed to for the past year. "Come in."

Mudkip opens the door and enters the room to see his teacher and friend; still sitting at the same desk he was earlier, working on some papers.

"I've got some good news Sir. I found one. I have a recruit." Mudkip said joyously and with much pride.

The Sneasel stops working on his papers and looks at Mudkip; a face of joy and suprise.

"That was rather quick." The Sneasel said in awe. "I give you 24 hours to find somebody and you've already found somebody. You my former student have more potential than I thought."

"Maybe it was just sheer luck." Mudkip says. "He's outside by the way, if you want to meet him."

"Sure. Bring him in." The Sneasel says; eager to meet Mudkip's new subordinate.

Mudkip quickly leaves the office to tell Bulbasaur to come in. He and Bulbasaur go back into the office.

"Well here he is." Mudkip says.

The Sneasel looks at Bulbasaur and notices the gauze on his head but does not acknowledge it.

"So you must be my student's recruit." He says.

"Yes I name. The name's Bulbasaur. Pleasure to meet you."

"I know you're a Bulbasaur. That was obvious." The Sneasel says.

The Bulbasaur smiles and nods "Obviously I am a Bulbasaur. If that wasn't obvious enough."

"Bulbasaur's social skills are a bit off. He needs to work on that." Mudkip thought to himself.

"So where are you from?" The Sneasel asked; curious to learn a little bit about Bulbasaur's backstory.

Bulbasaur paused, unable to even answer that question. He did not know who he was or where he came from. All he remembers was waking up in the residence of two Marshtomps and there son.

Mudkip thought of a fib to cover up Bulbasaur's back story "He's from the capital. He just moved in to Pok mon Square yesterday. He took a fall and hit his head-that's why he has a bandage on-and that's how we met. He landed right in front of me and we became friends instantly." Mudkip says.

Bulbasaur was astounded by the fact that Mudkip lied about him. He was speechless.

"Aw like those other two; the Plusle and Minun." Sneasel says.

"Except he lived in the ghetto parts." Mudkip says. "Right Bulb?" He asks Bulbasaur, wanting him to play a part so the fib would sound truthful.

"Uh...fo'shizzle ma'nizzle." Bulbasaur says still astounded and completely confused.

The Sneasel laughed a little and said "The comedic type. Mudkip, your subordinate; I like him. I hope your rescue team prospers." The instructor was entirely convinced that Bulbasaur's false backstory was very true.

"Subordinate?" Bulbasaur mumbled to himself. He was lied to. He thought this would be a 50-50 partnership but is was a lie to trick him into joining Mudkip's team. He felt like he was betrayed. "I'm thirsty." Bulbasaur says quickly.

"Oh just head down the stairs and turn right. You'll see a stream." Sneasel says to Bulbasaur.

"Thank you." Bulbasaur says quickly as he rushes out of the office.

Bulbasaur sees a man-made stream. Crystal clear, pure water flowing down it's stream. He rushes over to it and takes a sip, then smashes his face down into the stream. He yells out a frustrated tone underwater. He pulls his face back up.

"Um hey we should head back to my place." Mudkip says, appearing a couple feet behind Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur turns around and looks at his expression: Guilt.

"I can't believe you would do something like that. I can't believe you lied; not just to your teacher but to me too. I mean what the hell were you thinking?" Bulbasaur was completely enraged by Mudkip's actions.

Mudkip says, quietly and with remorse "Bulbasaur I'm sorry." His eyes became puffy. Mudkip was on the verge of crying.

"Remember back when I said yes? I changed my mind. Good day to you..Mud." Bulbasaur says as he begins walking out of the academy

Mudkip runs after Bulbasaur, tears dropping "Please, I've spent my whole life wanting to be a rescue team official. Y-you can't just..."

Bulbasaur cuts off Mudkip "Find yourself a new partner."

He turns around, not even daring to look at Mudkip and leaves the academy. Mudkip lays there in the empty hallway. He did not wimper, he just layed there silent. Tears of remorse and self pity stream down his face. 


	3. Back To The Team

About three hours have past since Bulbasaur's resignation.

Mudkip-after crying on the ground for a good minute-heads on home. After returning home, he sees that his parents are out. He heads up to his room, lays down on his bed, and stares at the ceiling. The Mudkip was so upset by the situation that he didn't cry or even speak. He just stared up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile Bulbasaur is walking through the fields and sees Mudkip's home but refuses to go near it. He was so enraged by the fact that the first person he knew-after losing his memory-would just lie to him like that. Bulbasaur had nowhere to go, so he headed north. He takes a left off the main path and sits down in front of a tree, leaning on it.

"Damnit." Bulbasaur mumbled to himself. His anger turned to guilt. Guilty because he made this Mudkip cry.

He stares up and looks at the branches, contemplating whether or not to go back to Mudkip's place and apologize for what he did. But then Bulbasaur fell asleep. He still felt a litte fatigued from his head truama.

"NO BR...DON'T DO IT!" Someone shouts out.

He quickly jolts awake. That voice Bulbasaur heard; it sounded familiar. But he could not remember where he heard it before. Bulbasaur begins to observe the environment around him and realizes that he overslept.

"Are you kidding me? It's already sunset?" Bulbasaur says. A surge of pain goes through Bulbasaur's head. It was not as bad as the pain he felt earlier. "Jeez."

Bulbasaur heads back to the main path and continues heading straight, into town. On his way to the square he thinks about heading back to Mudkip's place and apologizing for hurting his feelings and maybe giving him a second chance. But he does not listen to his conscience and heads into town.

Bulbasaur spends some time in Pok mon Square exploring the town and thinks about Mudkip. He felt so guilty for making him cry that the sadness on his face was almost noticeable.

His stomach began growling. Bulbasaur was hungry. He hasn't eaten for hours. The last thing he ate was that Miltank wrap made by Mudkip's mother. He sees a Snubull standing by himself in the middle of town. No one was talking to him so Bulbasaur decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, is there any place around here where I can get a bite?" He asks the Snubull.

"Oh yeah, The Square Diner. Just head north of the Whishcash Pond and take a right and you'll be there."

"Thanks."

"You're not from around here are you?" The Snubull asks the Bulbasaur.

"Uh...I'm just moving in." Bulbasaur says.

As he walks to The Square Diner Bulbasaur started thinking about Mudkip. He sighs, still feeling guilty. But then he starts thinking about what he said to that Snubull. He had nowhere else to go, so he decided that he would become a resident of Pok mon Square. But the first thing he had to do was grab a bite to eat. He was very hungry.

He sees The Square Diner, which was located at the edge of a hill. Behind it was a lake. Bulbasaur walks over to the diner, opens it's doors and goes inside.

There were not that many people in the diner. The walls were made of wood planks and the floor covered by a gray carpet. At every booth on the left and in the back of the diner, there are windows.

Bulbasaur stared out the window at the back of the diner, seeing the clear, blue lake.

An Audino walks up to him "Hello. How can I help you?" The Waitress said in a kind tone.

She caught the Bulbasaur off guard. "Oh sorry. I spaced out." Bulbasaur said, caught by surpise "It's a lovely view of the lake."

"It is." The Audino said. "Just you?" She asked.

"Yeah just me." Bulbasaur said calmly. He began to feel loneliness. "All alone." Bulbasaur mumbled under his breath.

"Sit anywhere you'd like." The Waitress said, delightfully.

Bulbasaur goes to a booth in the back and begins to stare out the window. There is a menu on the table with various selections of food.

He hears the voice of a girl behind him "I'm thinking we should get a water type on our team. Y'know just a combination idea."

He hears the sound of a boy. "Sounds like a good plan." Obviously he was talking to the girl.

Bulbasaur became curious and decided to look behind him. He sees a Chikorita and a Charmander in the booth behind his.

Out of nowhere, Bulbasaur says to the two "Yeah, but who's gonna be the leader? Or is it going to be a three way partnership?"

The Chikorita replied "We don't have third partner yet and it's none of your buisness."

"Oh sorry. Uh...you're a rescue team right? I'm just curious." Bulbasaur asked.

"Yeah and we're starting tomorrow." The Charmander said.

"You're supposed to have a name for a rescue team, right?" Bulbasaur asked, now growing more curious and deciding to team up with Mudkip again.

"Yeah. It's a requirement." Chikorita said.

"Okay." Bulbasaur said. He remained silent for a couple of seconds before he started talking again. "I'm just asking because well I'm starting tomorrow too." Bulbasaur said, his choice was made. "You have a name yet, for your team?" He asked.

"We're going with Team Go-getters." Chikorita said.

Bulbasaur starts to blush and smile. "Well you better go get them." Bulbasaur says, sounding flighty.

That strange feeling Bulbasaur was having; a very powerful emotion. It was love. He just met this girl but he wanted to tell her how he felt. But he decided to give it some time until he would make a move.

He ordered his meal, then they ordered theres. Suddenly, Bulbasaur's feeling of love turned into worry. He forgot something and without it, he could get arrested.

"Shit. I don't have any money." Bulbasaur said. He grew fearful. What was he going to do? He thought about eating his meal, sprinting out of the diner, and getting out of town. It was his first day out in the world since his memory loss and he was mostly likely going to the big house.

"I'll pay for it." Chikorita said without a second thought.

Bulbasaur sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said to her. His worry and anxiety subsided.

Charmander thought about questioning her course of actions but he did not since he knew her for so long. Chikorita and Charmander first met in the same academy Mudkip was in. The two were roomates at the time and since then, they became friends. By the time the two graduated from the academy they decided to partner up and name there team, Go-getters.

"So, who's your partner?" Chikorita asked, wanting to know more about Bulbasaur's affliation in the rescue team force.

"He's my boss actually: A Mudkip." Bulbasaur answered.

"Oh you mean that Mudkip?" Chikorita asks Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur, having no knowledge on Mudkip's backstory says "I don't understand? What do you mean by 'That Mudkip'?"

"The one who was constantly teased by those twins." Charmander says. "They did some pretty nasty stuff to him. Insults, blackmail, once in a while beatings. I thought the kid was gonna drop the academy. Nearly did too."

"And why would the academy accept heartless monsters like that?" Bulbasaur asked, now feeling sorry for the Mudkip and mad at the Plusle and Minun.

Charmander answers "Because there father was CEO of the PMD Bank and he threatened to sue the academy if they didn't accept the two."

"They bragged about it." Chikorita said.

Bulbasaur stayed quiet for another couple seconds, contemplating. He decides to get this issue with Mudkip off his chest "The Mudkip's pretty sensitive." Bulbasaur says.

"How did you know?" Chikorita asked Bulbasaur.

"Because I made him cry earlier. I didn't know he was gonna act like that."

"What did you do?" Chikorita asked.

Bulbasaur answered "He fibbed about my backstory and I overreacted. I told him that I was leaving the team and he broke down. I was the only one he recruited and I had to do something as stupid as that." Bulbasaur grew frustrated with himself. But he was starting to feel better since he had a lot on his mind about what happened. "After I'm done with my meal, I'm going to his place and apologizing."

"You're a true gentleman, y'know." Chikorita says.

She looks through her bag and retrieves a gold coin with a "P" engraved at it's center. She gets out of her seat and places it in front of Bulbasaur.

"Sometimes I wish boys could be more like you; honest." She says to him.

"Hey I'm honest." Charmander says to Chikorita.

"I wasn't referring to you. Just boys in general." Chikorita says.

Bulbasaur began to blush again. He took a quick look at Chikorita's behind, before she got back in her seat.

After finishing his meal and paying for it, he leaves the diner and goes on a sprint, to Mudkip's home.

As soon as Bulbasaur got to his place, he thought about knocking on the door. But instead he decided to sneak a peek through the window and notices that Mudkip's parents are asleeping, cuddling. Since that Bulbasaur did not want to disturb them, he looks up at the other window and grabs onto the latches using his vines. He effortlessly picked himself off the ground and pulls himself to the second floor window. He sees Mudkip laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Bulbasaur begins knocking on the window with his front legs, trying to get the Mudkip's attention. Mudkip looks over at the window and looks up back at the ceiling.

"Mudkip open up! It's about the rescue team!" Bulbasaur shouts.

Mudkip gets out of his silky, yet comfy bed and opens the window. Bulbasaur enters the room.

"Look Mudkip. I'm sorry for what I did."

Mudkip begins looking down at the ground and starts stroking the sandstone floor with his front right foot.

"Hear me out. I've got nowhere else to go and you need a recruit. So I've decided to give you a second chance."

A smile forms on Mudkip's face.

"But there's one thing that you have to do for me. Be honest and don't lie not just to me, but everyone else as well. You promise?"

"I promise." Mudkip says calmly.

"We start tomorrow?" Bulbasaur asks his superior.

"We start tomorrow." Mudkip answers.

The Bulbasaur and Mudkip nod at each other in agreement and the two shake on it.

"But you still need to think of a name for your rescue team. Can I offer a suggestion?" Bulbasaur says.

"I'm all ears." Mudkip says.

"How about Team Cyan. It's sort of a fitting. I'm a bluish green color and your a light blue so I'd say that fits." Bulbasaur says.

Mudkip agrees with the name of the team and nods his head so show that he agreed.

So after a good night's rest, the two head on over to the Pelipper Post Office. On the way there, Mudkip explains to his subordiante how a rescue team system works: that they would have to check the corkboard outside the building and decide which rescue mission they would do. After there arrival, they get an envelope on the corkboard.

The mission they signed up for was to rescue a Caterpie from Tiny Woods. It had stumbled into the forest after running off from his mother.

The voice of a girl is heard behind the two "Oh lucky you, found yourself a bitch and/or recruit." The Plusle and Minun appeared behind the two, both holding grins on there faces waiting for the Mudkip to respond.

Bulbasaur cut off Mudkip and said "You must be the twins. The both of you should tread lightly." Bulbasaur boasts. "We'll head out Mudkip, on your orders."

"Let's get out of here." Mudkip says.

"Yes sir." Bulbasaur says, sneering at the Plusle and Minun waiting for them to talk back.

No response from either of them, except for them looking at the two with contempt. Bulbasaur and Mudkip head out of town, to there destination for there first rescue mission, Tiny Woods. 


End file.
